Secrets of the heart
by 0Permanent Hiatus0
Summary: Permanent Hiatus
1. I CHANGED EVERYTHING! not really

YAY the plot bunny came to the house and we had a tea party!!  
Yami- -- loser!  
. SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE U RAPE YUGI!!  
Yami- 0.0 I'll shut up now  
good now do the disclaimer baka!  
Yami- (grumbles) She doesn't own YGO, so u cant sue her poor ass!  
-.- thanks...I think  
side not- Yugi IS a girl in this fic!! There IS Tea bashing. I might misspell some things. Yugi is not exactly innocent more like...punk. I guess cuz' according to all my friends I'm pyunk/emo. -.-. IF you flame me not only will I just roast marsh mellows on them, but I will send rabid hamsters to attack you and eat your intestines!!

(Yugi's POV)

Have you ever met some one you like so much, it's like you've known them your whole life? Well for some it's called true love, but in my case it's kinda true! Lets go back one year, and I'll somethings up for ya!

--1 year earlier--  
(Normal Pov)

"Grandpa! It's not fair! I finally make some friends and you're dragging me to Japan? How can you do this; why are you torturing me!?" A girl complained as tears spilled from her big amethyst eyes. Her hair of coal black, candy apple red, and gold rod blonde covering her eyes slightly. Her eyes that were wearing black eye liner and eye shadow -which became smudged. Her ruby red lips frowning in sadness. Her jewelry chinking with it's self as she followed her grandfather-- who was currently packing their belongings.

"Please Yugi, don't make this hard. The game shop isn't doing to well and Domino, Japan is a gamer's paradise! We have to move! I'm sure you can make new friends," Yugi's grandfather replied, still packing things around the house. Yugi sighed and stalked off to her room to pack. After all her grandfather was only moving them so he could support her, she really should be thanking him.

Yugi walked into a room with a black door. The walls were a crimson color. There were posters and CDs of 'Evanescence', 'Panic! At the disco', 'Fall Out Boy', 'My Chemical Romance', and other bands like that. The walls were decorated with gothic crosses and vine type decor, the occasional picture of a friend, and a dresser -also black with three boxes.

One a century gothic, (you know that vampire type style), jewelry box filled with necklaces, rings, bracelets, arm bands, and other things. Another box was dark blue with silver accents, labeled, 'Memories', this box contained a picture of a man and a woman together and smiling. The woman had short brown hair and was average looking, but still beautiful. The man was strong looking, his hair was short as well but his was black, with maroon tips and blond tipped bangs his eyes a ruby-ish color giving him a soave look. On the back of the photo it said 'Mom & Dad.' The box also held a silver chain with a cross on it.

The third and final box was gold, and had markings that one could only describe as chicken scratch -though in truth they were just hieroglyphs. On the front of the box an eye bulged out in a 3-D-ish way. Yugi took the box and opened it. Inside the box were 4 gold pieces. Yugi put the box down and opened the top drawer of her dresser. Inside the drawer was a large gold, almost pyramid with some pieces missing. The pieces missing were the ones in the gold box that was resting on the top of the dresser. Yugi took the pyramid and the box and sat down on the navy blue carpet she stood on. She put down the box and opened it again. She took one of the small pieces out and connected it with the pyramid; she took another and repeated the process until all but one piece was left.

Yugi took the last piece and slid it into place. Just as she slid the piece with an eye just like the one on the box in, a strange light beamed from the pyramid and went threw sky light window above Yugi and into the night sky.

Some where in Domino, Japan-- a boy of about the age of 17 was merely watching T.V.; a pyramid, much like Yugi's dangling from a chain around his neck. This boy looked almost like a male version of Yugi only his eyes were a crimson/cinnamon, instead of the bluish/amethyst Yugi's held.

Suddenly the pyramid around the boy's neck began to glow and a light shot out of it. The boy jumped off the light blue couch, he was relaxing on, and stood up in alarm.

"What the hells up with the millennium puzzle," The boy asked no one. Just as quickly as it appeared, the light vanished, and the boy was left with this tugging feeling in his heart. Along with the feeling came a picture in his mind. It started with eyes, purple- no amethyst. Then the face…so angelic. The hair was coming into view…it was-

_**-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**_

The boy's eyes snapped open, though he didn't know they were closed, and picked up that annoying thing called a cell phone. "Hello?"

--Yami! Baby! How are you?-- Asked an annoyingly girly and shrill voice.

Yami sighed, "Hello Anzu. I'm fine thanks."

--WONDERFUL! So Yami I was wondering if you...uh...wanted to hang out tomorrow night?-- She asked, trying to sound innocent.

'She's anything but innocent! Then again I wouldn't care if she were innocent, I just wish she wasn't such a snob! She used to be so nice,' Yami thought. "Uh Anzu, I can't cause...uh...MY DOG DIED!" He said nervously, hoping she wouldn't realize he was allergic to dogs.

-Oh! Yami my poor baby! Do you want me to come over and--

"NO!" She was interrupted by Yami. "I mean- uh...no need Anzu, I'll see you on Monday." And before she could respond, he hung the phone up and sat back on the couch, and fell asleep. For some reason he was totally drained of energy now.

--  
--Present time-- (Yugi POV)

Ok so lets get the story straight a bit hmmmmm? 1) Yami and me both have millennium puzzles, but we'll get to that later on;

2) Anzu and Yami were once child hood friends, but then they started high school and she completely changed. She became a stuck up bitch and head cheer leader. Plus she was always trying to get Yami to go out with her;

3) Yugi is in NYC but moving to Domino, Japan, where Yami king of games lives. And finally;

4) The millennium puzzle is now connecting me and Yami in a way. We don't know it yet in the story but things start to happen in the next few nights, and they only get worse after I move! Confusing hmm? Yeah but don't fear, all will be told and discovered soon enough.

OK! That was my first chapter to Change for love!!  
Yami- I kinda liked it.  
0.0 He didn't critasize me? ITS A MERICAL!!  
Yami- -.- any way-  
Yugi- R&R MAKE RAYRAY HAPPY!!


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival

***stares at publish date* .....I...am SO sorry.....This should NOT of taken this long I just couldn't bring myself to write this or the next chapter for the other story 21 candles but my slump is OVER BWAHAHHAHAHA *stands in peter pan pose* Eh....sorry any way, here we go!!**

**PS: Yugi will not be OOC any more because I don't want her to be.**

* * *

**....NO I DONT OWN IT!!**

--September 2 in Domino--

Yugi woke up with a sigh; staring at her black ceiling. She had arrived in Domino with her grandpa not a month ago and had started redecorating her room immediately. The ceiling, of course, was black and her walls were a dark purple. The trim was a black-ish green color and the carpet was plum. She had a large round bed in the center covered in dark purple satin sheets and two black night stands on either side. There was a window on the wall her bed was against and the one to the left of it and they had light gray curtains. There was a desk, a lamp, a TV, CD rack, and a stereo. Her laptop was set up on the computer and next to it was a black digital camera. The same nightstand from Yugi's old home was set up on the right wall the same as it was before.

Yugi stretched in her bed and got up. She went to her dresser and pulled out a black and white striped tee shirt that fit snuggly and showed her curves. She pulled out some black skinnies from the next draw and underwear from the bottom one. She showered and dressed quickly, slipping on some black socks with red trim. When she finally dressed she went into the kitchen/dining room where her grandpa was making sunny side up eggs for breakfast.

"Morning Gramps."

"Morning Yugi." Her grandpa replied well handing her a plate with eggs and toast. The eggs were lightly cooked at the top, just enough so when Yugi bit into it she could suck out the yokes, and had salt but no pepper. The toast had a thick slather of butter and the egg rested on each slice. Yugi sat and ate while her grandpa went and got her backpack from the living room.

When she was done and had all her things together she quickly put on some eyeliner and lip gloss before putting on the black leather collar, three chains, and the puzzle that she put on another chain. She put some black and white jelly bracelets on and then grabbed her back pack, her wallet, and slipped on her black air walkers.

-Time skip cuz I'm lazy sooo Home room (basically free time...)-

Yugi walked into the home room she had been assigned and took a seat in the back, it seemed that she was one of the few already here so she figured she'd do something productive. She pulled her laptop from her black messenger bag and started clicking till she ended up in a duel monsters chat room. She signed in and started talking to a person she had been messaging for close to two months now- ever since the puzzle had been finished.

**New-York-Hikari**_**(I know Yugi is from NY in this but she's originally Japanese.)**_**: Hey there, hows life treating ya?**

**Yami|no|Game**_**(first person to figure this out gets a cookie and to appear in my drabbles **__**collection!!)**_**: boring as usual, on the public bus on my way to school with some friends. What are you doing?**

**New-York-Hikari: Gah, sitting in a cramped, humid class room in which I know absolutely no one because I just moved complaining to a guy I've never actually met over the Internet....I should be more upset about this...**

**Yami|no|Game: xD don't worry, I'll feel your pain soon!! Hey where'd you move anyway? You should probably change your screen name. **

**New-York-Hikari: NO WAY! Thats the only string I have to home anymore...anyways I'm in Domino Japan....I didn't even know there was such a place. **

**Yami|no|Game: No way! I'm in Domino too! Not to sound stalker-ish but are you in the high school and what class?**

**New-York-Hikari: Well if you ARE a stalker I'll just have to kill you wont I? Lol... Yes, I'm in class 1-D. What about you?**

**Yami|no|Game: 3-C, but we have lunch at the same time and my cousin's boyfriend Jou has class with you if you want a friend he can help...Then we can meet up at lunch.**

**New-York-Hikari: Sounds good, I have black hair with blond bangs and cherry red tips and purple eyes. I'm also wearing a black and white tee shirt and black skinnies, K? And I'm Yugi btw.**

**Yami|no|Game: Creepy...I have similar hair but mine is in the shape of a star _ and red eyes...what evs I'll make sure Jou finds ya and I'm Yami. I got to go cuz we're at school but I'll see you soon I guess.**

**New-York-Hikari: Gotcha! Bye!!**

**Yami|no|Game: Bye!!**

Yugi and Yami both signed out and Yugi sighed, at least now he had a friend to help move the year along.

Before long a tall blond walked in the room grinning like a fool. He wore the school uniform, blue slacks and jacket with a white tee under it. His hair was shaggy and didn't look combed but it was cool looking and he had reddish brown eyes. He started looking around wildly until his amber eyes met Yugi's amethyst. His grin grew and he ran over before sitting in the desk next to Yugi and sticking out his hand.

"I'm Jou, Yami's friend!" He said happily. Yugi smiled back and shook his hand.

"I'm Yugi."

"Well, nice ta meet ya! So I hear you're from New York, so am I. Brooklyn to be exact. What part are you from?"

"New York City but I've been to Brooklyn. My parents live on Long Island."

"You lived by your self?" Jou asked, confused.

Yugi shook his head, "Nah, I live with my gramps. My parents didn't really except that I....uh....well, my parents didn't except a choice I made and kicked me out." Yugi said, smiling.

Jou nodded, "Don't worry bout it. I don't pry inta people's lifes. Any way lets introduce you to da gang, ne?" Yugi nodded and Jou got up the shorter fallowed suit. "Oh and trust me I know how dat is, my mom left me with my dad when she found out I was gay..." Jou said nonchalantly.

"Wha?" Yugi asked surprised. Jou nodded, smiling...does he ever stop?

"Yep, I'm gay. Ya don' mind do ya?"

"Hmm? No, I...have a friend, Heba, who pretends to be a girl so people wont care that he dates guys."

"Well...How does he..."

"He asks if they're bi and if its a yes he tells em...."

"And if they aren't...?"

"He asks what they'd do if he was a guy...it usually doesn't work out..." She said sadly.

Jou nodded, solemnly this time. "Thats gotta be rough..."

"Yeah..." Yugi whispered, "Any way....on a better note, My gramps said if I made any new friends they could come over after school, ya up for it. It could be you, Yami, your boyfriend..."

"Can Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Rachel, Emily, Amara, Mokuba, Serenity, James, Skylar, Nick, Even and Sara come to?"

"...."

"They're friends and family. We're about to meet em now."

"Sure, it could be a party!" Yugi said before looking away from Jou's smiling eyes and seeing they were in another room that seemed to be like a rec room slash science room since every one was there. Jou went over to a group of people. There were 11 boys and 7 girls there. One of the boys she assumed was Yami because he had star shaped black, blond and red hair and red eyes. He was trying to stealthily get away from some brunette girl who had the uniform skirt up to high.

"Hey, guys! This is Yugi!" Yami's head shot up and when he saw Yugi he almost drooled.

'Ra...beautiful....' Yami thought.

'Oh my Ra....he's...so hansom...' Yugi thought as she stared but they were both brought out of their thoughts when a blond and blue bundle jump/glomped Yugi.

"HI!!!" she squealed.

"Sara, get down..." Said a brunette boy standing next to Yami, rubbing his head probably trying to stop a headache.

"But..." The blond, Sara whined and pouted.

"Sara..." Said a calm quiet voice. Sara looked to a girl with black hair with red streaks, and flaming ruby eyes. The blond girl sighed and got down going to the raven's side. On her other side was a girl with brown hair and green bangs with emerald eyes. Sara had blue tips and sapphire eyes. On the other side of Sara was a girl with tan skin, silver hair and purple highlights, and lavender eyes.

"Uh...hi?" Yugi said unsure, Yami chuckled and walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder before pointing to each individual while saying their name.

"Thats Bakura," he said pointing to a pail man with wild white hair. wine red eyes and an evil smirk in place. He pointed to the boy next to him who was sort of leaning on him. "Ryou," Ryou had tamer hair, was shorter by an inch, had emerald eyes, and had on a soft smile. "Malik," He pointed to a lightly tanned boy with pail blond hair and lavender eyes. "Marik" He pointed to the taller man next to him who looked the same only more evil and his hair stood up. "Seto, my cousin," He pointed to the brunette who had sapphire eyes. "Mokuba, Seto's little brother," He pointed to a shorter boy with long wild black hair and gray eyes, "Serenity, Jou's sister," He pointed to a girl with long reddish brown hair and brown eyes. "Skylar, Sara's boyfriend," A slight growl ripped from Seto as Yami pointed to a boy with dirty blond hair and gold eyes wearing a grin. "Sara, Seto's little sister..." He pointed to the blond girl, "Rachel, My little sister," He pointed to the raven, "Emily, Bakura's little sister," Point to the brunette, "Nick, Emily's boyfriend" Bakura snarled and Yami pointed to a man with auburn hair and black eyes with glasses and a smile on his face. "Amara, Marik's sister," He pointed to the tan girl with a stern look on her face. "Even, Amara's boyfriend." He pointed to a man with tan-ish skin, black/red hair and dark purple eyes like Yugi's.

"Not for long...." Grumbled Marik, everyone ignored him.

"...James, Rachel's boyfriend..." Yami growled as he pointed to a light skinned man with straight brown/blond hair to his shoulders and onyx blue eyes, who smirk a Yami as if to challenge him. Yugi smiled at all of them and waved.

"nice to meet you all." She said kindly.

"Yuge's invited us to her place after school. What do ya say?" Jou said excitedly.

"If we're not imposing..." Said Ryou and Emily.

"Sure." Malik, Amara, and Even.

"Maybe she has animals....I could spend the time hurting them...OK!" Marik

"Ryou isn't going alone if Marik will be there...I'll go." Bakura.

"Yeah!!" Mokie, Sara, and Skylar.

"sounds fun." Nick and Serenity.

"If you want pup." Seto.

"I suppose I should make sure Sara doesn't break anything or anyone..." Rachel.

"If Bunny's going." James said as he wrapped his arm around her, Rachel leaning into his chest. (swoon)

"Then I guess that's a yes!" Yami said happily.

"Not me! And not Yami!" Said the brunette girl. As she crossed her arms and glared at Yugi. Yami turned to her.

"Anzu, no one wants you! I'm going, you're not and if you don't stay away from me I'll slap a restraining order on you so fast your head will spin!"

"but Yami-kins" She started to reach for him but a pail hand stopped her. Anzu looked up to see Rachel glaring at her. Her ruby eyes were searing with rage, she was very protective of her loved ones.

"Go..." She said menacingly and Anzu ran away. When she was gone Sara and Skylar began singing.

"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!"

"WHICH OL' WITCH?"

"THE WICKED WITCH!!" they both laughed merrily but every one else just rolled their eyes or smiled. It was then the bell rang.

"We should get going." Said Seto.

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed grudgingly before dispersing. Ryou, Malik, Jou, Rachel, Sara, Emily, Amara, and Serenity all went to Yugi's home room. Bakura, Marik, Seto, Chris, Skylar, Nick, Even, and Mokuba all went with Yami to his home room.

--LUNCH--

It was now just after 4th period and Yugi was making his way to the commons for lunch. Through the day he learned he didn't know any one in first period- English, Rachel, Sara, and James were in her math class for 2nd, Jou and Ryou were in science with her, then in fourth she didn't know any one in social studies. Having lunch after a lonely period meant she'd have to find some one to eat with or let them find her. After seeing how large the commons was she decided to let them find her.

The commons was a large field in the back of the school with trees and benches scattered all around. The school ate out here when the weather permitted it and sometimes hung out here after hours.

Yugi found a large tree which gave ample amounts of shade and cover from the sun's heat and was far enough away from the noise but close enough that her new friends could see her. She pulled out her laptop and signed into AIM. Two seconds later Yami IM'ed her.

**Yami|No|Games: Heyy, where are you?**

**New-York-Hikari: At a really big tree in the commons...**

**Yami|No|Games: Oh, I see you. Kay, every one's coming over so brace your self.**

**Yami|No|Games HAS SIGNED OFF**

Yugi signed off as well and put her laptop back in the black Edward Scissor-Hands messenger bag she had. Just as she looked back up she saw every one coming towards her. Some were running, some walking, some...hoping...

Yugi waved to all of them as they got closer. When everyone got to where she sat they sat down and pulled out their lunches. They all had various bento boxes with different sushi in side them- except Marik and Bakura who had nearly raw pieces of steak in their's. Yugi was the only one who pulled out a Pizza box. She opened it and inside was a medium cheese pan pizza. Every one looked questioningly at her. She simply shrugged and stated she had got it on the way to school.

They ate lunch, talking and getting to know Yugi in the process before IT happened.

"Yugi...?" Yami asked, rubbing the back of his head while looking at the ground and blushing. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"...uh..." Yami started slowly losing his courage."

"Go ahead Yami." Yugi prompted.

"Well- don't get angry, Kay?" Yugi nodded.

"...Are you a boy?"

Time stopped for Yugi and his heart accelerated to fast to be healthy.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA I FINALLY UPDATE AND YOU GUYS ARE LEFT WITH A CLIFFY IM SO DIABOLICAL BWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**PS- IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past and Kisses

**I was rereading the last chapter and at the end I was like "MWAHAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL!" any way…in this chapter and for now on the OC boyfriends will be bad guys and the OC girls will get together…mostly for personal reasons. Sorry if you liked them…**

Yugi stared at Yami like he had grown another head. Why the fuck did he have to ask that?! How the hell did he even know, Yugi hadn't let it on and no one else knew. Hell, his own father had thought he was a girl last time he had seen the older male…

"Uh…"

"It's ok if you are…" Rachel had spoken for the first time since the incident with Anzu. "It's just that…Jou told us of your friend Heba and I realized Heba was game in Egyptian as Yugi is game in Japanese…"

Yugi stared at the ground blushing, tears in his eyes. He should have known they'd figure it out.

"Y-yeah…I am."

"That's disgusting!" James had yelled angrily. Everyone, especially Rachel, looked at him with wide eyes. "Rachel, I've had to deal with these homos for almost 2 years now you want me to deal with a tranny?!"

Rachel stood with that same smoldering look and a fake smile plastered on her face. "You're right James; you shouldn't have to deal with all these freaks." Then she slapped him clear across the face. He gaped at her for a moment before glaring.

"You little bitch I'll fucking-"

"You'll what?" Yami asked as he, Seto, Marik, and Bakura all stood up and glared at the boy. James stared at all of them before walking off with a growl, Even, Skylar, and even Nick went after him with out so much as a apologetic look to their (now) ex girlfriends.

Now it wasn't just Yugi who was about to cry but Sara, Emily, and Amara. Yami embraced Yugi as the girls- save for Rachel- were embraced by their brothers. Rachel seemed unaffected by everything except the fact that Sara was upset. Still everything was pushed aside when Yugi looked at Yami with a questioning look.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're all ok with it since you're all gay but…what was with that guy?"

"He's a prick, forget it." Rachel said and the subject was dropped. They ate lunch in a semi awkward silence and when they finished they decided to skip the last 3 periods of school and go to the mall. They called Seto's limo to pick them up and headed off to the mall.

When they got there they all split up in pairs. Yami and Yugi went to the arcade, Rachel and Sara went to Hot Topic, then Build-a-Bear, Emily and Amara went to Borders and Zumies(1), Marik and Malik went to Spencer's, Jou and Seto went to the food court and a video game store, and Ryou and Bakura went to Starbucks and Wilt(2).

Yami and Yugi were playing a fighting game against each other when it dawned on him.

'Amethyst eyes…?' He thought, not realizing Yugi was kicking his ass. When he came out of his thoughts K.O. was flashing across the screen and Yugi was laughing at him.

"What happened? You spaced out and just stopped!" Yugi said in between giggles.

"Yugi look at me…" Yami said in a serious, ominous voice. Yugi looked into his crimson eyes with worried amethyst eyes. Suddenly his backpack- where his millennium puzzle resided since he couldn't wear it in school- began glowing just as Yugi's did- where his puzzle was for the same reason. The whole room was bathed in a yellow light before Yugi and Yami were in some sort of an Egyptian crypt. They then realized they were transparent. They screamed loudly when they realized they were floating as well.

"Do not fear, young ones." A voice said out of no where. Yami and Yugi began looking around wildly before they saw two transparent figures that looked like them only tan and in ancient clothes.

"We are here to help." The man who looked like Yami said in the same voice that had spoken just before.

"Just who are you?!" Yami asked angrily **(Lawlz sorry, but I had to say I almost wrote Yaoi in stead of Yami XD) **

"We are you." Said the girl who looked like Yugi did now in his girl's clothes. She also had a more feminine voice but not by much.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Yugi asked in a quivering voice. Suddenly there was a burst of light and they were floating over a palace in the dessert.

"We are your past lives. I am Atemu: fourth king of Egypt, land of my father's and this is my queen Heba: princess of Egypt Land of our Father's." The male- Atemu- said.

"Wait….like you have the same dad?" Yami asked with an eye brow raised.

"I know it seems strange in your time but 5000 years ago it was pretty normal. And also our mothers were different. It pleased father because it meant marrying with in the royal family and it pleased us because we're in love." Heba said with a small giggle. At that Yami and Yugi looked at each other shocked before looking away blushing.

"Right, but that is a story for another time. Right now we need to tell you this. 5000 years ago on the day of our wedding Heba and I were killed by a great evil known as Zoku. The demon Zoku was controlled by Lady Teana who wanted to marry me and was jealous of Heba." Atemu said in a serious tone.

"There was a great battle and many lives were lost. Amidst the ones fighting were your friend's past lives Set, Jono, Akifia, Baku, Mali, Mari, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Amethyst. You now know these people as Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Rachel, Sara, Emily, and Amara. You now know Teana as Anzu.

"Most of us….made it out of the battle alive but" Heba said but broke of the last sentence with a sob. Atemu then took over for her.

"The only way to get rid of Teana and Zoku was for Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst (as my sorceresses), and myself (as Pharaoh) to use all of our powers and seal him in a tablet. After we did this however we were on the brink of death and there was nothing we could do to stop it. We knew if we died and Zoku ever came back the world would perish and so we sealed our souls into five objects. A fire sealed ruby, a water sealed sapphire, an earth sealed emerald, an air sealed amethyst, and a darkness sealed puzzle. The same puzzle Yami has." When Atemu said that Yami looked at his chest to see his puzzle, and Heba began to speak again.

"I killed myself soon after anointing the crown to Set since he was Atemu's cousin and the next in line. I sealed my own soul away in a puzzle like Atemu's only mine was sealed with light. That puzzle belongs to you Yugi."

Yugi also took this moment to look at his chest and saw his own puzzle. The two paler versions looked back at their past selves and asked at the same time.

"Why are you telling us this, and why now?!"

"Zoku has returned." Atemu stated in a fierce voice before another blast of light.

They were back in the crypt but were now facing a pentagram. The first tip (the one pointing upward) was tipped with a gold heart, the tip after it was tipped with a purple swirl, the one after that was tipped in a green leaf, the one after that had a blue tear drop, and the last on had a crimson flame. The heart had a crack in the middle of it and was about a centimeter apart.

"When Rachel's, Sara's, Emily's, and Amara's powers reveal them selves the symbol representing them will glow the color of their eyes. It will not be until the heart at the top glows and comes together- the crack healed- that you can defeat Zoku." Atemu said while pointing to the pentagram.

"And if we fight, will we meet the same fait? And just how are we supposed the mend the heart? We need more answers!" Yami shouted angrily.

"You will find your answers along the way- as for how the battle will end: that has yet to be determined. I'm sorry to say there is a chance you'll die. However- this is not something you can choose! If you don't fight Zoku every one will die!" Atemu said just as angrily. Yami and Atemu glared at each other before the tension was broken by Yugi saying:

"You'll help us, wont you?"

"We will do everything we can." Heba replied with a smile. Yugi nodded and looked to Yami who was gaping at him.

"Like they said we don't have a choice. Are you really willing to risk the world because you're scared?"

Yami stared at him for a few moments before looking down and smiling. He looked back up with smoldering crimson eyes.

"Course not- and I'm not scared." He said with a smirk causing Yugi to grin.

"Thank you." Heba and Atemu said before another burst of light and they were back in the arcade.

They looked around nervously but it seemed as if nothing happened. They grinned at each other and grabbed their backpacks- pulling out their puzzles and putting them on- before going to find the others. They had a lot of explaining to do as they'd need all the help possible.

They were on their way to find Rachel and Sara but were run into by those very people

"Hey, why are you running?" Yugi asked them as they all stood up straight.

"We could ask you the same thing, but there's no time. Listen; while were in hot topic our jewels started glowing and we were ghosts and these two women who looked like us only tan"

"Told you about your past lives 5000 years ago and how we have to save the world with everyone else?" Yami finished for his sister.

"Yeah, did it happen to you too?" Rachel asked.

"Mine and Yugi's puzzles were glowing and then…yeah."

"So you know you guys were married?" Sara blurted before covering her mouth. Yugi blushed but nodded.

"Anyway, do you think it happened to everyone else?" Yami asked with a small blush

"Probably but let's ask them. I'll call Kaiba and tell him to get everyone and meet us here." Rachel did just as she said she would and in 10 minutes everyone stood near the big fountain near hot topic.

"So we all had the same vision?" Rachel concluded and everyone nodded.

"Ya know…I always wanted to be a super hero and save the world…now not so much…" Joey said causing every one to laugh or roll their eyes.

"But is Anzu really our enemy? I mean: she used to be our friend- do we really have to fight her?" Sara asked sadly.

"We might, but that's only if she turns evil, right?" Yugi said as he patted Sara's back.

"She has already started." Yami said in a slightly deeper voice and they all noticed his puzzle was glowing.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi, it is me. Your friend Anzu has already begun walking down the path of evil. It was jealousy that drove her to Zoku and history seems to be repeating it's self. As soon as Yami rejected Anzu for you Yugi, it began."

Yugi looked down at the floor sadly.

"So it's my fault." He concluded. Atemu put a comforting hand on his shoulder and tilted his head up.

"It is no one's fault but Anzu's and Zoku's, young one. You and Yami could not help the attraction you felt for each other, you are soul mates." Yugi blushed at this but smiled and nodded none the less. Just as he did the puzzle stopped glowing and Yami blinked. He looked down to see how he held Yugi's chin and blushed before pulling away.

Rachel rolled her eyes before saying in a fake annoyed voice:

"You guys are soul mates- or didn't you hear? Now get over this absurd shyness of yours and kiss already!" Yami and Yugi looked at her shocked before Yami smirked and did as told.

Yugi was shocked but kissed back quickly. Bakura, Marik, and Amara started whistling and making cat-calls while everyone else laughed or mock clapped.

As the two pulled back Yami grinned at Rachel and said, "Your turn, kiss her already." Rachel smirked and pulled Sara into a dip before kissing her. Amara did the same with Emily, as did the other couples.

**Uhm…yeah…so there's the next chapter…sorry it sucks…and sorry it's so short…but REVIEW- DO NOT FLAME!**

**Zumies is a skater shop in the north that I love**

**Wilt is a flower store in Hicksville NY that Emily loves**


End file.
